Hercules: The Legendary Journeys - Strange Visitor
by vanfanel101
Summary: Hercules and a de-powered Superman team up to defeat Apollo and his plans of releasing the primordial gods on Earth.


Reader's Notes:

This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I am not very versed in the lore of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, but will attempt to write within the spirit of the show while adding the element of Superman. I have opted to use the Man of Steel movie version of Superman. I hope you will enjoy this story, as I hope I will enjoy writing it.

I do not own any of the trademarked characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes with no intent towards financial gain.

 _ **Prolouge:**_

 **Metropolis**

The flames flew over the crowd, forcing many to fall face down to avoid the stream of incendiary destruction that set several buildings ablaze. The flame-thrower stood six feet tall wearing a pure white toga and golden sandals which stood upon the top of a taxi cab. Hundreds of motorists left their vehicles to flee the scene of the devestation sweeping downtown by this mysterious smiling man.

"The gods are displeased with you! Face your retribution! May Hera smile on your destruction!" he proclaimed to the fleeing citizens.

Lois Lane was enroute to the Daily Planet after covering a story about the increase in organized crime activity by a group known only as Intergang. The last thing she was expecting was to see the flames flying over her car. She picked up her cell phone, scrolled through her contacts quickly, and dialed the only number she could think of, CLARK KENT. There was no answer.

"Damnit, Clark. Where are you?"

 **Indonesia**

It's been 6 months since the devestation caused by Zod and his contingent of Kryptonian soldiers, and Clark had to snap his neck to finally stop him. It's been a struggle for him to cope with having to take a life. _Why would he go that far?_ He pushed the events from his mind and focused on the village below him. The lava flow from the erupting volcano was inching closer to the small settlement, destroying everything in its path. Clark saw his opportunity.

"Superman!" a child yelled as she pointed to the sky.

Clark was still getting used to being called Superman. It felt too self serving to him. Lois told him that is was a good way to hide in plain sight. She may be right. No one would expect Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet to be the confident hero, known round the world.

He hovered in the sky above the village, looking as a god to the people below. Superman focused his vision on the ground surrounding the village, and released a wave of heat vision. He burned a hole into the ground and swept his vision, creating a trench that led to the ocean. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. As powerful as he was, he couldn't get everyone out of the village in time. All he could do was wait.

He didn't have to wait long. The lava flowed into the trench and moved down the channel he created to the sea. He looked to the people below, as they evacuated the village. He bought them the time they needed. He heard a small voice in the crowd.

"Thank you, Superman."

Clark smiled as he waved to the little girl and flew away from the scene. As he flew over Jakarta, the capital of Indonesia, he heard a news station broadcast from the various televisions and radios that were broadcasting. He focused his senses on one source.

" _Chaos occurring in downtown Metropolis in America. Six months after the devestation in the fight between General Zod and Superman, a robed individual began setting fire to the downtown area. The question on everyone's lips is, Where is Superman?"_

 **Metropolis**

Vulcan smothered the area with fire. He did not know why Hera wanted this, and he did not care. No one questioned the will of the Queen of the gods. Vulcan's devotion to Hera was absolute, as was his will to annihilate these worthless mortals. _Such short, useless lives they lead,_ he thought to himself as he lit a young man ablaze with a stream of his divine flame. The mortal ran frantically, falling to the ground and rolling to try and extinguish the flame. Vulcan smiled at the sight, enjoying the struggle that this mortal will ultimately fail.

Thunder roared in the distance, followed by a sharp, cold wind that extinquished all of the flames in the area. Vulcan was angered at the loss of his beautiful divine flame and looked to the sky to see a figure against the sun of this world. The figure slowly descended to the earth and landed within arms length of him.

"By the gods!" Vulcan was astounded by the sight of this strange flying being.

"That will be enough." the stranger stated firmly, as a parent scolding a child.

"How dare you! I am Vulcan, god of the divine flames of retribution! I will be shown respect!"

The stream of flame engulfed the stranger entirely, shaped into an orb of condensed, pure flame. Vulcan laughed as the stranger was encased in his divine orb, burning under hs power. He released his flame after a minute of exposure, and was surprised at what came next.

Superman glared at the fire throwing meta-human with an intense anger. The look of shock on his attacker's face when the fire didn't affect him made him smirk.

"You're funny." he said.

"What are you! A god?!" Vulcan asked nervously.

"No. I'm just a concerned citizen. Stand down and turn yourself over to the authorities. This is your first and last warning."

Vulcan breathed deeply, and reared back to smite him with all of his god-like strength. _This nuisance can not be allowed to survive!_ _No one can stand up to the flame of the gods!_ With every ounce of his rage, Vulcan cried out as his fist landed into his opponent's stomach, launching him into a nearby metal construction.

The car was crushed when Superman was launched through the air by Vulcan. That actually hurt. He looked behind him at the pulverized vehicle. _Thank God no one was in the car._ Superman stood up tall and confident.

"My turn." Superman sped towards Vulcan at high speed and landed a hit on his jaw.

CRACK!

Superman pulled his punch at the last second. After Zod, he swore to himself that he would never kill another sentient being ever again. Vulcan hit the ground hard, creating an impact crater where he stood. Superman grabbed him and flew straight up into the lower Stratosphere above the Hobb's River.

"This city has seen enough trouble in the last 6 months! They don't need us destroying it!" Superman yelled into Vulcan's face. The strange fire thrower was unconcious.

"Damn."

 _ **This is the story of a time long ago. A time of myth and legend. When the ancient gods were petty and cruel, and they plagued mankind with suffering. Only one man dared to challenge their power, HERCULES! Hercules possessed a strength that the world had never seen. A strength surpassed, only by the power of his heart. He journeyed the Earth battling the minions of his wicked stepmother Hera, the all-powerful queen of the gods. But, wherever there was evil. Wherever an innocent would suffer, there would be...HERCULES!**_

 **Hercules: The Legendary Journeys**

 **Strange Visitor**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Greece**

The gem was perfect. Autolycus rolled the spherical sapphire in his hands lovingly and he smiled at his masterful burglary. He looked at his reflection in the smooth gem and ran his fingers down his mustache and goatee. "Autolycus, old boy. You are the best at what you do." he gloated to himself. He pressed his lips to the smooth, cold gem and held it there for a moment. After stashing the gem in his inner jacket pocket, Autolycus began his journey to Athens.

In the distance, Autolycus heard the sounds of fighting. Ever the curious thief, he took a peek at the ensuing chaos when he saw a familiar pain in the breeches. "Oh come on, not..."

"Hercules, does it ever seem like we've done this before?" Ioulaus dodged the punch from the ragged, armored bandit and retaliated with a double jump kick to the stomach that launched his opponent onto his back. He looked to his friend, who had grabbed one of the bandits and used him as a make-shift club. The other two bandits didn't know what hit them as their friend was launched into them knocking them unconcious.

Hercules smiled. "At least once a week."

Autolycus witnessed the mayhem of the fight and decided to make a skillful retreat. In his experience, Hercules was only good for getting him into more trouble than it was worth. He threw his grappling hook into the air and caught a tree branch, swinging through the air and out of sight.

Ioulaus was sweating and panting heavily after the fight was over. "You would figure they'd learn not to pick a fight with us." Hercules chuckled. "Then how would we spend our day?" The two friends laughed as they walked side by side.

Hercules stood about 2 feet above Ioulaus in his yellow vest and thatched leather pants and boots. They walked in a synced cadence, brought about by years together on the road. Ioulaus, in his open vest and leather breeches, looked up at his friend. "How much longer till we get to Athens?"

"About three more days, I think. What's your hurry?" Hercules smirked at his friend knowingly. Ioulaus was anticipating his reunion with an old flame, Nebula. She was going to be in Athens for a short time, attending to _Queen stuff_ , as Ioulaus would say. He enjoyed Ioulaus' company on the road, and teased his friend to no end when it came to Nebula.

"A man doesn't leave a beautiful woman waiting, Hercules. You should think about your future a little more. You can't just travel on the road forever." Ioulaus looked into his friend's sad eyes at the statement. Hercules gave a half smile as they continued on the road to Athens. The wind blew gently across Hercules face as he reminisced about Dayanaera, Serena, and his children. He wished that they were here now. He found comfort in the thought of them in the Elysian Fields, protected and blissful.

"This is what we do, Ioulaus." Hercules clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Help the people of Greece in their times of need." Ioulaus smiled as he and his friend continued down the road to Athens with laughter.

 **Skies above Metropolis**

Vulcan awoke quickly and was shocked at what his eyes beheld. He was in the sky. Being held by the godling he encountered in that city of steel. He cried out in confusion and terror.

"Welcome back." Superman smiled.

Vulcan stared at this being in wonderment. _How could one being have so much power?Hera guide me!_ "HERA!" Vulcan shouted to the heavens. "Free your servant and return me home, I beg you!" SIlence filled the sky.

Superman gazed upon this man quizically. _Hera? The Greek myth? The gods of Greece were just stories with no basis in fact, right? This coming from an alien from another planet._ Superman chuckled at himself.

The sounds of thunder filled the sky, surprising Superman. _Thunder_? He gazed to the clouds and saw a pair of green eyes staring upon him. He looked to Vulcan, who smiled widely. "My Queen! You have come to save me! Praise the gods!" Superman looked back to where the eyes had stared...nothing. The thunder had calmed as well. _What is going on here? Unusual weather, eyes in the sky, and a fire throwing guy in a toga? He must have hit me harder than I thought._ With that thought, a bolt of lightning struck Superman and Vulcan. The pain was unbearable, rippling through his body rapidly. Superman blacked out.

 **Greece**

The skies began to darken as thunder spread across the skies. Hercules looked with concern. "You seeing this, Ioulaus?" Ioulaus looked to the sky and saw a man falling from the sky. "Hercules! There's a man faling!" The two companions ran as fast as their feet could carry them. The impact could be heard clearly in all directions, scaring the birds in the area away from the impact site. Several mnutes later, they came up to the crater and found a man, dressed in a strange blue suit with a red cape, unconcious in the center of the crater. Hercules slid down into the hole and checked the man for signs of life.

Superman began to regain conciousness. He heard someone there before he was able to see clearly. "Ioulaus, he's alive! Grab something to pull us up!" His muscles felt heavy and his fingertips tingled from the electricity. He felt more pain than when he was adjusting to the atmosphere on Zod's ship six months ago. He felt it hard to move. He was surprised when he felt himself being lifted up and carried away.

Hercules carried the unconcious man over his shoulder to the edge of the crater. Ioulaus found a few vines that seemed sturdy enough to hold the weight of two men and secured one side to a nearby tree. Ioulaus then threw the vines into the crater and Hercules began his upward ascent. Hand over hand, he climed the vine until he reached the edge, where he lifted the stranger to the edge and Ioulaus pulled him the rest of the way.

"Strange clothes. Very Bright." Ioulaus helped Hercules out of the large hole. "How can a man survive a fall like that?" Hercules looked puzzled. " I don't know Ioulaus." The stranger groaned as he began to regain conciousness. "Let's ask him."

Superman awoke to the sight of two strangers standing over him. "You alright there?" He looked over to the shorter of the two who wore very strange clothing. Confused, Superman stood quickly and stumbled. _Strange. The lightning must have affected me. Where am I?_ The larger man stepped forward.

Hercules approached the stranger slowly. "We aren't going to hurt you. Where did you come from, friend?" The strange man looked at him quizically. He had a strange look on his face as he looked to the horizon. Hercules sensed something off about this man. His instincts proved correct when he suddenly leaped and flew across the sky towards the nearby village.

 _Screams of terror. A loud, booming voice ordering people to leave or die. They need help._ Superman took to the sky and raced to what appeared to be a nearby village. A giant man with one eye and a mean looking club was herding people out of the village. Several villagers charged him with whatever weapon was at hand. The giant beast swung the club at the villagers, and met Superman's open hand as he stopped the club in mid swing. "I think it's time for you to go."

Hercules and Ioulaus raced after the stranger as fast as their feet could carry them. "We have to hurry, Ioulaus!" Ioulaus ran two strides behind Hercules as they attempted to reach the village. Hercules stopped and pushed Ioulaus out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the body of the unconcious cyclops that crashed in front of them. The cyclops began to groan and stir. Hercules took a defensive step back with Ioulaus close behind him. Ioulaus drew his sword.

"I didn't know they could fly!" Hercules looked at Ioulaus with a fearful look. "Neither did I, Ioulaus." Hercules looked to the sky and saw the blue and red suited man hovering above them.

Superman waitied in the sky for the creature to awaken. He could hear it's heartbeat, it's breath, and the movement of his muscles as he began to rise. "Now that we're away from the village, why did you attack them?" The cyclops stood up and looked to the being in the sky. "Are you one of the gods?!" Superman looked at the giant with scrutiny. "I am not a god. Now why were you attacking that village? I won't ask again." Superman allowed his heat vision to start. He held back the energy that was building painfully in his eyes.

The cyclops looked into the flying man's eyes fearfully. "Hera! She sent me to clear the villagers from this road. Something about a disaster that is soon to come." The flying man's eyes reverted to that of a normal human. _He is going to kill me. Gods take me._ The cyclops closed his eye, waiting for the inevitable final blow. It did not come.

Superman landed on the ground in front of the cyclops and waited. The cyclops opened his eye and looked down towards him. "You will leave the villagers alone, and tell this Hera not to interfere with their lives." The cyclops showed a confused look towards Superman. "I will withdraw for now. Hera, will not be pleased."

"It's a shame! I thought Hera finally changed for the better." Hercules walked into the cyclop's sight. "What disaster is befalling this road?" The cyclops hesitated in his answer. "She said you would interfere, Hercules. Probably for the better. The gods are at war, Hercules. There will soon be a battle in this valley. You would all be wise to leave the area."

Ioulaus chimed in. "Gods? At war? I thought Zeus and Hera reconciled months ago!"

"They have. Several gods did not take this news well, and are attempting a return to the status quo." The giant dusted off his clothes,looked to the flying man, and smiled. "That was a good hit. Farewell to you all." The cyclops quit the field and journeyed north towards Sterea Ellada.

Hercules was astounded by the exchange and looked to this strange visitor. " I believe introductions are in order?" He reached out his hand. "I'm Hercules. This is my friend, Ioulaus." The stranger took his hand and shook it. "My name is Kal-El, but most others call me Superman."

The earth began to shake violently, knocking Hercules and Ioulaus off of their feet. Superman quickly hovered above the ground and scanned the area with his enhanced senses. _Lightning. Like the one that struck me._ The sounds of fighting increased and Superman looked to the sky to see to men fighting atop a falling meteor. _It's on an impact course to..._ "The village!" Superman took to the sky in a blur.

 **The skies above Attica**

Zeus, king of the gods, was in battle with his son Apollo. Apollo had brought this meteor down from the heavens as an act of war against him. He did not know how his son amassed enough power to stand against him, but his lightning bolts were not going through his defenses. Zeus could not stop this meteor, and face his son in single combat. On Olympus, Apollo called him a relic of a time long past. Maybe he was, but he was still the king of the gods. A symbol to the unity of the gods and the entirety of creation. He thought of his son, Hercules. He sacrificed so much to bring peace to Olympus and to the Earth. He threw a lightning bolt through the center of the meteor.

Superman saw a flash of light as the meteor cracked in half. One half hurdled towards the village that he came to protect. The other headed towards the clearing where he left Hercules and Ioulaus. Superman chose the village. He flew underneath the falling space debris and began to push with all his strength.

 _It's so heavy. Can't let it make impact. The fallout can destroy the village and cause harm to the surrounding area. Push, Clark! Push!_

His muscles strained from the momentum and weight of the meteor as his feet were pushed into the ground. Superman bent his knees and continued to push the meteor towards the sky. Releasing a painful roar, he pushed with every ounce of his strength. He flew upwards to the upper stratosphere and gave the meteor a hard shove into the reaches of outer space. _Behind me!_ Superman barely dodged the second half of the meteor that flew towards him. He flew underneath the debris and shoved it into space with it's other half. He looked towards the Earth, and attempted to locate the origin point of the meteor. His telescopic vision traced the debris' route to a man holding a tree, Hercules.

 **On the ground**

"That was an interesting tactic, Herc." Ioulaus smiled and laughed in joy.

"We can always try to make a game of it." Hercules smiled.

"Who would play a game where you hit a rock with a tree?"

"We can scale it down. Maybe a stick and a smaller rock." The two friends laughed merrily.

Superman landed on the ground in front of Hercules and Ioulaus. "Impressive work. You could play for the Metropolis Meteors." He smiled as he hunched over. He felt exhausted. His muscles burned like fire as he tried to move.

"Impressive!" Apollo applauded Superman. Such power you wield. "My brothers and sisters do not even compare to you." Superman looked to the sky to see a blonde young man on a flying golden skateboard. He was dressed in a golden vest, loose white pants, and a pendant of a sun around his neck. He reminded Superman of a Southern Californian surfer.

"What do you want?" Superman stared intently at the young man.

"I want your power. I want things back the way they were. Iwant a lot of things. Most of all, I want you to join me. Help me conquer this world, Kal-El. Together we can bring Zeus to his knees, return my mother to her old self, and rule Olympus!"

"I don't negotiate with tyrants, terrorists, or snot nosed little boys with delusions of grandeur. And how did you know my name?" Superman stared at Apollo intentely.

"I'm a god, you simple man." Apollo gathered an energy ball in his hands. "And you are just another fool." Apollo blasted Superman with the power of his domain, engulfing him in the flames of the sun. Apollo laughed gleefully. _After I burn you to ash, I will finally have the power needed for my conquest._ "No declarations?! No Retorts?! You met your match, Kal. I am superior to you in every wa..."

Superman reached out of the flames and grabbed the young pyromaniac by the throat. "You don't know a damn thing about me, kid. Thanks for the assist." Superman picked up Apollo by the throat and slammed his body into the ground. Apollo moaned in pain as he looked up to his opponent. "My powers charge yours?! Let's remedy that!" Apollo grabbed Superman's arm and searing pain ran through him. He felt drained, weakened as Apollo seemed to grow stronger.

Apollo drained the stranger of his light. This being was able to absorb the light of the sun, his domain, and transform it into his own power. _This cannot stand._ Apollo drained all of the energy from the stranger's body, leaving him weakened, and vulnerable. Apollo was so drunk with the power that filled his body that he didn't notice the boot to his face.

Hercules kicked Apollo in the face hard enough to send him flying several feet. "That's enough Apollo!" Hercules stepped towards Apollo. Apollo was laughing. "You're too late Hercules. It has already begun! See you later, brother." Apollo laughed as light engulfed his body and he was gone.

Superman felt dazed. It was hard to concentrate he felt weak, like when he was on Zod's ship six months ago. The atmosphere made him as fragile as a human then, and his aching muscles reminded him of that exact feeling. He tried to stand and stumbled to his knees. Ioulaus helped him up. "Thank you, Ioulaus. Where is he?"

Ioulaus shrugged. "Mount Olympus by my guess. How you feelin?"

"Like a truck hit me."

"What's a truck?" Ioulaus looked confused.

Superman gave a similar look and took a better look at his surroundings. He decided to get a bird's eye view and nothing. He wasn't able to fly! He tried to scan the area with his enhanced senses. Nothing. _My powers are gone!_ He looked to Hercules. "Who was he, and what did he do to me?"

Hercules was concerned. This man, Kal-El, had saved a village, if not a greater part of Greece from that falling debris, and now stood powerless. _Apollo, what have you done?_ He looked Kal in the eye. "His name was Apollo, god of the sun. Seems like your powers have something to do with his domain. You ok?"

"I'm fine, just not feeling like myself." Superman stood upon his feet. His strength seemed to be returning slowly, but he had to make sure. Picking up a stone, he crushed the stone into several pieces. "I have some of my strength, but my other abilities are not working. Where am I?"

"Your in Greece, near Athens."

"What year?"

"That would be an issue." A disembodied voice sounded behind Superman like a sudden clap of thunder.

Hercules rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Enough of the theatrics, Zeus. Show yourself." A thunderbolt struck in front of Hercules and formed into the visage of an old man in white robes, solid white hair, and a full beard. "I may be your father Hercules, but I am also the king of the gods!" Zeus' annoyance was apparent as he turned around to face Superman.

"Kal-El, is it? I hope you're ready to face responsibility for your actions." Superman looked Zeus in the eyes defiantly. "What have I done besides save a village full of people and lose a fight to a man claiming to be a mythological Greek god?" Zeus stood taller before the Man of Steel. "Your interference just cost us this war!" Zeus' rage was felt across the sky as thunder and lightning crashed across the skies like waves hitting the shore. "Apollo drained all of your power from your body and is using it to reawaken the primordial gods!" Hercules stood between Zeus and Superman.

"The primordial gods?! Is Apollo crazy?! What gave him that idea?!" Zeus looked to his son and sighed. "Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Hermes, and Aphrodite all have fallen victim to Nereus' power. I needed the assistance of this man to help me stop this ancient god of the sea and bring my children back home. Hera is worried as well. She is doing all she can to help bring them back." Hercules was annoyed. "You didn't answer my question, father. Where did he get the idea?!" Zeus looked to his son longingly, hoping for understanding. "There was a prophecy from the time of the Titans that the elder gods would return once the universe converged in a great conjunction. All planetary bodies in the universe would line up perfectly and open the way to the gates of Nereus' prison."

"How long do we have?" Hercules voice dropped and concern flooded his face. Zeus' face grew grim. "Ten days time." Superman looked to Zeus and stepped forward. "I will do everything within my power to help you. My powers are derived from the sun, so they should return soon." Zeus laughed half heartedly. "Your powers are gone, mortal. They have been taken from you. In your current state, you're only as strong as Hercules. Your invulnerability, senses, even the fire from your eyes are all being used to power whatever spell or device that Apollo is using to free Nereus."

"There has to be a way I can help. I'll do whatever it takes, Zeus!" Zeus looked into the eyes of this would-be savior. "I cannot locate where your abilities are kept. I can't even locate my own son. I will help point you in the right direction."

"Typical." Hercules interrupted. "The world is in peril and you want to play questing games?!"

"No. I want to save this world and it's people. Your friend must be tested if he is to acquire the power he needs to retrieve his powers and help save us all. These are ancient magics guarding the most precious of the god's treasures. Treasures that can shake the foundations of the Earth itself. Do you understand what I am telling you Hercules?!"

Hercules conceded. "Well, he's gonna need help, and I'm more than free." Ioulaus looked to Hercules. "Herc, are you sure that we can survive these tests? Don't get me wrong, I have faith in your success. It's just that..." Ioulaus hesitated. "What is it Ioulaus?" Hercules' concern was evident in the pained, knowing look on his face. Ioulaus sighed. "I won't be able to go with you on this one. We have fought monsters, tyrants, and even Titans to get here where we are today. We have seen and experienced wonderful, and terrible things. I don't want to abandon you, but I also know my limits. I would do better here, helping people keep the peace during the chaos that is sure to spread. I just hope you don't think of me as a coward for leaving you and hope of all humanity here to clean up this mess."

Hercules smiled and clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ioulaus, I could never think of you as cowardly. I'm scared too. The primordial gods are beings of greater power than Zeus." They looked to Zeus who shamefully looked away from them in silent agreement. "I'm proud of you for thinking of the people's well-being. I will be back to trade stories, my friend. That's a promise that I intend to keep." They grasped each other's wrists in farewell.

"Good luck Hercules. Good luck Kal-El. May the Fates be kind to you both." Ioulaus smiled a winning smile as he turned toward the road and began his solitary journey towards Athens. Hercules and Superman looked to Zeus.

"What do I need to do?"

Zeus breathed deeply. "You need to collect the artifacts of the gods. It will not be easy without all of your ablities. The armor of Ares will provide you with physical protection. The sandals of Hermes will allow you to travel great distances in a short amount of time. Aphrodite's necklace will give you the power of persuasion against even the gods themselves. Artemis' circlet will provide you with enhanced senses, and Apollo's cape will enable you to soar the skies. Collect these items, and you will have the power to regain your abilities and save us all."

Superman seemed confident, but was overwhelmed. _How am I going to accoplish all of this in just 10 days?!_ He thought of his home. _Lois. I wish you were here._ Hercules noticed Kal-El's posturing, but remained silent. The ordeal that this man seemed to be going through was great, and the responsibility he chose to bear was incredible. _Hope you fare better than us, Ioulaus. This is going to be a long ten days_. " Ready to go, Kal?"

"Yeah" he answered. Superman turned to Zeus. "Thank you, Zeus. I won't let you down." He reached out a hand to the king of the gods. Zeus took his hand and released energy into the Kryptonian's body. "A gift. You will know how to use it at the proper time. Farewell. I will see you later, Hercules." Zeus disappeared with a bolt of lightning engulfing his form and flying into the sky.

Hercules and Superman began their Journey north towards Thebes. "Last I checked, we need to be able to find these artifacts without divine assistance." Hercules laughed. "Typical." Superman noticed his contempt, but did not ask about it. These things have a tendency to come to light. _Dad. I miss you. Wish you were here to let me know if I was doing the right thing._ Superman sighed. "You're related to them, right? You have any way to contact them?" Hercules laughed. "I have a few tricks. Don't worry, we'll get this done and we'll save the world...again."

"How often do you save the world?" Superman smiled.

"At least once a week." Hercules and Superman laughed as they journeyed on the road to Thebes.

To Be Continued...


End file.
